


No Pain and No Rest

by barelydwarven



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fallen Hero spoilers, Gen, Heartbreak, mentions of drug use, mentions of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelydwarven/pseuds/barelydwarven
Summary: Just a tiny thing about when Lyuba gets picked up by the Farm after Heartbreak. Tried writing only in dialogues.





	No Pain and No Rest

"Are you sure you removed the gate?"

  
"Absolutely positive."

  
"Marten. Look at this... The numbers, they aren't changing. Why aren't they changing?"

  
"Are we sure that it was removed completely? Are there any known side-effects recorded for the removal process?"

"Excruciating pain, dizziness, tremors and cramps, internal hemorrhaging, swelling. 28% fatality."

"Shit... What's this then?"

"Shock? Drugs? Nerve damage? You tell me, Marten, you're the senior bioengineer here."

"...It's not reacting to the pain, it's not reacting to the sedatives, it's not reacting to the emotional manipulation. It's defective, Jess."

"Ahhh.. That's what you get for not reading up on the subject... Here we go, subject Cuculidae-84.3, presently under the assumed name of Voronina Lyuba. Extensive tissue damage all over the body, suspected peripheral nerve damage - not confirmed...telepathic... behaviour assessed... to be re-educated..."

"We don't need to hear its entire life story for fuck's sake!"

"Calm down, calm down! I'm just getting to the important bits. High pain tolerance, unrelated to post-decanting procedures. High tolerance to most common sedatives and pain-relievers, but easily addicted. Emotionally corrupted, unviable for instant reintegration."

"Scary shit, Jessica. Not to feel them blades cutting into your muscles and guts..."

"Oh, it does feel that. I think. I'm pretty sure the bits under the dermis might be alright still."

"Fucking hell."

"Just call the dog-handlers back, let them take it off our hands."


End file.
